


Why can't I say I love you?

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto body parts, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, What Did You Expect, its the swap brothers, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: This is for BlackCatt4211. It was suggested a while ago, and I finally got around to doing it. Blueberry and stretch love each other. But neither are willing to make the first move. That is, until someone threatens to take away one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Underswap doesn't belong to me. Underhell does (not that they are in this.) for those who are unfamiliar with underswap nicknames: blueberry is underswap sans and stretch is underswap papyrus.

When does a person realize they are in love? When their soul pounds so hard around a person, they wonder if anyone else can hear it? When they blush at the mention of the persons name? Blueberry often asked alphys how she knew she loved Undyne. The reply was the same "I just knew."

He couldn't tell honestly. Blueberry had feeling for his brother, stretch. It was obvious to him, but what did the feelings mean? Did he want to just want to be brothers? Or did he was something more?

Stretch was lazy. He'd often make Blueberry, unintentionally, do all the work in the house. Of course, blueberry would get on him about it. But in a loving 'I am disappointed in you' way. Stretch had less hp than the average monster, so he was often sleeping to restore his strength. Blueberry did his best to look past it, but it was hard. Really hard sometimes. 

He was working on his usual dinner, Taco's, when he heard stretch come in through the front door. 

"Brother." He cried. "You are home!"

Stretch simply smiled. Before laying down on the couch. 

"Dinner is in half an hour." Blueberry said, disappointed his brother was going straight to sleep. 

"Sure. Got it." was all stretch said before he started snoring.


	2. Chapter 2

Stretch lay quietly, patiently waiting for his brother to think he was fully asleep. Once he heard the familiar sounds of blueberry humming, he pulled out his phone and started recording. Blueberry never sang in front of him. He didn't really mind, guessing his brother was just shy (as odd as it sounded). 

"Caught in a bad romance." He heard blueberry sing quietly. "Oh, Caught in a bad romance."

Stretch from his soul freeze. He knew blueberry was into some interesting music because of Alphys, but this...he hadn't expected. He got up quietly and peeked into the kitchen. Blueberry was swinging his hips humming.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah, roma-roma-mamaa. Ga-ga-ooh la la. Want your bad romance." Blueberry sang, his voice gradually becoming more powerful. "I want your ugly. I want your disease. I want your everything so long as it's free. I want your love. Love love love, I want your love."

Stretch was forced to bite his hand. His soul racing. He was kinda surprised his brother couldn't hear it. He dunked back as blueberry turned. The singing didn't stop, so stretch assumed Blueberry didn't see him. He looked back.

Blueberry was holding their last wooden spatula, the others were destroyed earlier that day, singing into it. "I want your drama, the touch of your hand. I want your leather studded kiss in the sand. I want your love. Love-love-love, I want your love." Blueberry's foot tapped the ground to be silent beat. He was smiled before spinning.

"I want your love, and I want your revenge." He cried out before pointing at Stretch unknowiningly. "You and me could write a bad romance. PAPPY!"

Stretch jumped, blueberry had spotted him. "H-hey, bro." He said as calmly as possible while stopping the recording. He tucked his phone into his jacket pocket, silently begging that blueberry hadn't seen it. He didn't want to delete it. "What's up?"

Blueberry glared daggers (adorable daggers) at him. He folded his arms unimpressed. "Don't what's up me, brother. How long have you been standing there?" he demanded, his cheek bones slightly blue.

Stretch chuckled. "I thought Blue was your special attack, not mine." he teased, causing Blueberry to turn a touch more blue.

"Stretch, I'm serious." Blueberry cried, lightly stomping his foot.

"Ok, ok. Not for very long. A few seconds at most. How's dinner coming along?"

Blueberry frowned, looking Stretch in the eye. The taller skeleton felt sweat trickle down the back of his skull. (you can feel your sins crawling up your back). Just as he thought his younger brother would call him out on his lie, Blueberry grinned happily. Though, Stretch could see some relief. "It's coming along excelently. How were your posts?"

Stretch looked away. He had gone to his posts for once. Of course, he wasn't gonna say anything right away. He liked getting Blueberry rilled up.

"Stretch! Did you even go to your post?"

"I went, don't worry. Everything was fine. No humans today." he replied, patting the top of Blueberry's head.

"Good." Blueberry said grinning. 

Stretch nodded, turning slightly orange. He retracted his hand and rubbed the back of his skull. "I'm gonna go back to napping. Wake me when dinners done?"

"Of course."

(Stretch's p.o.v.)

I colapsed face down onto the couch. Hollyfuckingshit. My soul is pounding too hard. Does Blueberry not realize what he's doing to mer? Of course, he doesn't. He's too innocent. He would never notice. Why do I even bother?

I pull my phone out and plug my headphones in as I pull up the recording of Blueberry singing. I smile, putting it on repeat. I doze off listening to my brothers beautiful voice.

(Blueberry's p.o.v.)

As soon as stretch left the kitchen, I turned back to the counter and gripped it tightly. Oh sweet asgore. He saw me. Paps saw me dancing. Oh dear. How embarassing. Well, it's nice he actually watched instead of laughing. He might have enjoyed that display.

I could feel my skull turn fully blue. No, no, no. Bad Blueberry. He is your brother. He does not feel that way towards you. You are his younger brother. That is all you are to him...

Right?


End file.
